HP: the Merge
by Loveandpower
Summary: The horcrux in Harry is giving far worse issues than Albus Dumbledore first hoped it would. How will this affect his master plan? How will this affect Harry? Rated M for a lot of foul language(mostly)
1. Prologue

**HARRY POTTER: THE MERGE**

 **CHAPTER 1 - PROLOGUE**

Disclaimer

I don't own any characters or plots or anything really of JKR and the HP series. Heck, I don't even own this computer it's a rental. So yeah no lawsuits please xD…because I wouldn't even own that now would I?

Story Summary:

Harry Potter is a horcrux but what will happen when the horcruxes due to being in a "live" host makes the horcruxes try to remerge. The story also takes on a slightly darker view than most. Harry isn't exactly evil but he isn't good either.

Author Notes

Hello all! I haven't attempted to write a story in quite some time. Main reason being honestly… I am more into reading than writing. This is an idea though I have been playing with for a while in my head and I wanted to finally make it fanfiction. I read a lot of fanfiction and I maybe have only read one other fanfiction where it even remotely came close to this idea.

It needs to be noted that I am not into the whole "go strictly by JKR" theme stuff so expect custom personalities, custom characters, and any other little surprises I may have just waiting to come out. I have never had real training to write a story so if my way of writing is wrong do please let me know. I don't claim to be a Grammar Nazi either so if you are going to eye twinge every three seconds you may want to consider elsewhere.

Oh one last thing I will "attempt" to base stuff off of British terms but please keep in mind I am an American. Things such as °C I may list as °F and etc. If you happen to catch something though do let me know. I also do not know British cuisine so yeah… xD…

(Scene Note: I should warn you in advance there is a small part of child abuse in this section but to be expected with it being the Durseleys some things just do NOT change sadly. I hope they rot in hell one day personally. )

 _June 5, 1985 – Dursley Residence_

It was a fairly cool night in June by normal standards around 07°C. There was a slight chill in the air that drafted through the small doorway cracks that bristled against the occupant's skin. Only one of them of course not having a blanket or jacket on them. Thankfully that one person had overgrown hand-me-downs that while disgusting to look at kept the poor child warmer than normally they would.

It was on this night though that a horse like lady and a whale like man; Petunia and Vernon Dursley had sat Harry Potter down on the ground next to the couch they were sitting on, of course Harry Potter wasn't allowed on the furniture he was a _freak_ after all. And _freaks_ weren't allowed to do much of anything.

Petunia Dursley sweetly smiled down at the boy glaring hatred obviously with her eyes betraying her voice, "Now freak, it is time for you to get more responsibilities. We were _gracious_ enough to take you in after my sister and her nothing good husband died in a car wreck we allowed you to stay here and showed you the _love_ and _adoration_ any freak needs. "

Harry Potter stared up at his Aunt…no he already decided he wouldn't consider the foul bitch that… _Bitch_ he stared up at that _bitch_ mouth agape not in astonishment cause nothing these sick bastards said or did concerning him surprised him anymore. No, his mouth was agape in horror. _What more do they want from me? I already do basically everything for you! What's next? I need to wipe for the whale and his son?_

"S-Sure Aunt Tuny what do you need me to do?" Harry Potter finally was able to stutter out through his horror stricken and gritted teeth now.

"Our sweet Dudders is so busy trying to help everyone else we have decided that you will do his homework and if Dudders asks for your help him with any of his schoolwork you will do that too and I don't want to hear any complaining from you! Dudders is trying so hard to do everything and I can just tell how much stress he is totally under..."

Harry Potter almost lost it when she said that the fat fuck of a son Dudley Dursley was stressed. IF there was anything stressful in that tub of lard he would agree it would be the weight he is standing on. Being almost five years old and already weighing around 3.3 stones yep that has to be stressful!

Now Harry Potter may not be the smartest person in the world but even he in all of his four year old (and Non Pre-K wisdom as of course the Dursleys were too dam cheap for the _freak_ to go to preschool) mind knew this was taking it just way too far.

Recently, a lot of times if his emotions got the best of him strange things started to happen that nobody could really explain. He just knew it had something to do with him being different, being a _freak_. Well anyway, this seems to be one of those times cause when Harry Potter looked up and finally closed his fish mouth he just started to shake. His vision started to change and it was like the actual temperature in the room just dropped lower.

Vernon being the worried guardian he is his pudgy face starts to redden and go purple. His eyes start bulging and you can just smell his putrid breath coming out in thin wisps of smoke; " BOY! Stop this nonsense you are doing! As Tuny has already said we have graciously allowed you to live here, we have supplied for you, nourished you, and we demand you pay your due! I SAID STOP IT!"

Harry could only ball his hands into tight fists. There was this strange power, almost like a rhythm of a set of strings vibrating or something. What is this? What is happening? Harry let out a ferocious growl baring teeth and in a deep voice that just promised pain "You do not control me. I have had it with you and your "demands" of me. Any normal child my age wouldn't be treated like this….and I WON"T STAND FOR IT!"

With that statement a loud bang resonated through the house, the filthy poor excuse of guardians rooted in their seats in pure fear when they felt the house literally shake.

"BOY! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Shouted Vernon as he stood up. "I AM WARNING YOU!"

When Vernon got no response, Vernon knew of only one thing to do:

*WHAM* *WHAM* Two punches to the body the feelings of fear and the room temperature started to rise back to normal once again as the helpless Harry Potter laid sprawled on the floor.

"Tuny, we can't keep letting this happen you and I both know this." He has to learn to control his…freakishness. I will put him back in his cupboard go write a letter to that dammed old fool that brought this spawn upon us. Tell him, we need help. His earlier er…treatment doesn't seem to be working. "

With that said the Durseleys went about their life, while contacting the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

Will everything stay the same? What is going to happen?

A/N: About updating: I will probably be updating once every 1-2 weeks depending on my schedule. I am doing a lot of traveling job searching and all so I don't always have access to a computer right now. Expect chapters to be about 7.5k-10k words. This prologue is mainly to get the story started off. I had a few different ideas how to kind of kick it off but thought this was the most ideal to kind of gather some suspense.


	2. Tears Of A Child

**HARRY POTTER: THE MERGE**

 **CHAPTER 2 – Tears of a child**

Disclaimer

I don't own any characters or plots or anything really of JKR and the HP series. Heck, I don't even own this computer it's a rental. So yeah no lawsuits please xD…because I wouldn't even own that now would I?

A/N:

Hello again all! Thanks for the nice comments in private message and the review. (First review woo!). I apologize for the delay in getting this posted. I wrote this about four times and well still not happy for it. I can see why certain times of the year are just hard for authors to write. Especially when magic isn't involved. Anyway, I am going to shut up and just get right to the story.

 **A few days later…**

"When is that blasted man coming! Said he would be here by now-" Vernon Dursley grumbled to himself over his morning meal of eggs and toast.

"Vernon…sweetie, he will be here you just have to give him time it isn't even ten yet he said he would be here th-"

"I KNOW WHAT TIME HE SAID!" Shouted Vernon getting irritated. For somebody who just drops the freak off at our doorstep he sure does take his time to get here. "This can't continue Tuny and you know it. Two nights, two nights a row that freak has, has, started to do his freakishness and not know it. I just barely did catch Marjorie's vase before it dropped from the mantle last night."

10AM finally arrived and the mystery man still wasn't there yet. This upset Vernon quite a lot. So much so he was storming in the small foyer every step slightly shaking the foundation of the house. Every step a nice extra coloring beginning to form on his face. Every step another second that he was terrified for his life and his family not that he would ever mention that to anybody.

Finally, a slight crack could be heard outside and before the man could even ring the doorbell Vernon swung the door open and shouted, "YOU ARE BLOODY LATE!" With that he pulled the old man into the house and closed the door to make sure no neighbors saw any freakishness happening.

"You have to do something, this CANNOT continue. You said we would be okay, you said the boy wouldn't be any trouble. You said – " Dumbledore just waved his hand silencing the bumbling muggle while raising a delicate eyebrow into the air.

"Good morning to you as well Mr. Dursley I hope that you and your family are doing well. Your letter was rather vague and not informational so I am at a loss as to your predicament mm perhaps we could restart this conversation say in the living room. Ah…with a pot of tea if you would Petunia as he looked over Vernon's shoulder where Petunia was peeking from the corridor leading from the kitchen eavesdropping.

Without any other offer or consensus Dumbledore walked over to the somewhat small living room area and pulled his wand out. He did a couple of circular motions while muttering under his breath and the original leather brown recliner turned into a nice red velvet chair was soft to the touch and light as a feather and sat down gracefully. "Well do sit down Mr. Dursley so we can get to the bottom of your issue. Let me just set up some parameter wards so Harry cannot hear what is said. "And with that Dumbledore flicked his wand in a couple of directions and seemed to trace a dome around the few pieces of furniture.

Dumbledore sighed; Vernon was still standing, face totally purple, and veins starting to be visible throughout his whalish face. If he started to blow steam it would be a very amusing image he thought. "Mr. Dursley you mentioned there were some…issues with Har-"

It seemed either he canceled the silencing charm or somehow Vernon broke it because Vernon interrupted Dumbledore "Do NOT use IT in MY HOUSE!" He seemed to be in such a huff he was literally panting from growling that out.

Dumbledore just stayed silent and eventually gestured to the lumpy sofa. "Shall we continue? Ah! Thank you Petunia smells absolutely wonderful. Do please sit with your husband; yes do please assist him sitting down."

Vernon's face started to discolor back to normal and his breathing regulated back to the normal high rate it was trying to breath air into such a whale. "Could I offer you a lemon drop Mr. Dursley? Such a wonderful muggle confection that I must admit I have just fallen in love with" And with that Dumbledore unwrapped the small candy and placed it right in his mouth closing his eyes savoring the citrus sugary confection. (I literally had to Google what these tasted like! Fun fact, they make a martini with vodka called Lemon Drop…)

Like most people neither person attempted to reach for one of the small candies and so Dumbledore just smiled and placed his small handful back into his robes only Merlin know where. He started to add sugar in oddly questionably large spoonful lumps before then stirring it slowly.

"You mentioned there was a problem with Harry? How can I be of assistance?" Dumbledore finally quietly asked the pair on the couch while gently blowing on the still hot tea.

Petunia got enough courage first much like her sister normally did and spoke timidly, "He has been losing control of his frea-er you know…magic" The last word being said so quietly barely any of the three heard the word.

Dumbledore just chuckled for a second while watching the two adjacent to him start to get bewildered looks. "It is quite common in young wizards to begin to manifest accidental magic. From the tests done when he was small I'd say I was more surprised you didn't contact me sooner as he would have been showing quite bit of surprising accidents in itself."

Petunia quickly cut him off shaking her head. "No, not what I mean, I remember Lily…she, she had quite a few unexplainable accidents as well I know and remember that. But this is different. It's like, it's almost like it isn't Harry sometimes. When he gets angry it isn't just like waves of whatever is rolling off of him it's more feral in nature. It just kind of roots you to the ground; it makes the hair on your neck stand up. I-I have never s-seen anything like this Lily has never-"

Dumbledore got a big frown on his face while hearing what Petunia was saying and decided to interject for a moment. "How would you say it's feral? Is it just the "waves" as you said or is it more like almost like the person inside of him is feral?"

"Both" Vernon quietly whispered his eyes downcast, his hands on his lap barely moving. "I am not sure, I can't explain it. A couple of nights ago he said he would not be controlled but I could have sworn for a second it wasn't even his voice. It didn't sound as young,"

Dumbledore ran his fingers through his white silvery beard while thinking about the situation. "I cannot say I truly know of any magic that could cause this in such a young wizard. All I can say it can't be good if this is in general at such of a level where it sounds almost as you said feral or…evil if you would. How did he believe he would be controlled?"

Vernon looked to his wife who just shook her head making him sigh in defeat. "We were telling him to help our son with his work. Our son while we won't admit it to anybody isn't exactly the…smartest lad out there if you will. He lacks the attention and motivation needed to really achieve anything. I can't say I have really helped in that manner either as I influence him a lot of times to just well you get what I mean. When we asked Harry to assist it was like another person took control of him and he said he wouldn't be controlled. I-I –No, We can't or don't want this happening in our house. We just want a regular life."

Dumbledore not finding any other useful information from this just continued to frown. He had already skimmed their thoughts while talking and knew it was more than just a "request" he also had got glimpses of what they meant but it worried him to the very core. Could what he had possibly thought about Harry really be trying to take over? No, Harry's magic is too dormant for it to take control. Emotional magic can be perceived in a way where it releases extreme magical power but can it release internal inactive magic? Research, it's what he really needed to do right now.

"I think…the easiest thing to do for right now would be to help Harry learn to control his emotions. There are magical ways to do this but he is far too young to learn these methods for now. This would have to be done the muggle way if you would. I believe they are doctors in your world, psychochologists or something of that matter?"

Vernon actually choked on a snort at that moment. _What an idiot!_ Vernon thought. Erm, I believe you mean "Psychologist?"" Vernon was able to get out through his choking chuckle.

"Ah my mistake, I am afraid my knowledge of muggle medicine is quite limited. These "psychosologist" as you say should be able to help diagnose Harry. While muggle medication would not work properly on Harry it may at least help a little but I believe what he truly needs is just somebody to express his issues with. Somebody to talk with who can help keep his emotions down to prevent such outbursts occurring in the future. "

Dumbledore stopped for a second while continuing to think. Nobody was talking and the silence was starting to get heavy. You could hear the neighbor's couple of dogs outside barking at something but at what there is no way of knowing.

"Does Harry have any friends? Does he go outside much? While I do not claim to understand the human brain I can imagine though that these emotions may be boiling over from not having as you called it a regular life. What boy wishes to do another person's work? What boy wishes to have to cook and not be fed himself? Mr. and Mrs. Dursley you don't have to love Harry Potter but he was placed here to at least be cared for. He would have no reason to emotionally act out if he was treated like everyone else of the family. Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

Both of the filthy muggles knew exactly what Dumbledore was saying. _He knew._ But how? They looked at each other with surprise, fear, and at an alarming rate nodded in defeat. They had been unfair, they had mistreated, and they had not done their duty to care for the orphaned boy. Hate makes you do so many bad things. It makes you do things that no person should have to go through. Could they change? Could they adjust?

July 12, 1985, 2:45PM – Dr. Weatherspoon & Associates Office

"They are ready to see you now Harry" came the voice of a pretty slender blonde on this Friday today that was starting to become quite hot for this time of the year. He had decided to go in a white polo shirt with baggy khaki shorts considering it was over 70°F.

The office the Durseleys had took him to, was in a tall building in downtown London. He even got to press the floor button for once! He was excited, confused, worried, fearful, and just about every other emotion you could think of at the same time. He didn't know why he was here today. He was still trying to figure out what an Ass-of-ciate or what a Psy-cho-logist was when he had asked Aunt Petunia where they were at. .

All Aunt Petunia had told him was that somebody wanted to talk with him. That he needed to talk with this lady to help not be angry always. But he hadn't been angry or didn't remember being angry well not very often actually. Last time he remembered truly being angry was when he was five and Dudley had stolen his Halloween candy saying that freaks didn't treats and that he was just going with him to get more for him. That had been one of those very few days he had tried to stand up for himself and Uncle Vernon had gave him a good wallop on the bottom and threatened to get the belt if he ever tried to bully Dudley again. Cause you know running into Dudley and bouncing off of the whale of a brick wall is considered pushing him and "being a bully" but hey it's his hell so he might as well get used to it right?

Harry nodded his acknowledgement of what the pretty lady said and stood up. He started to follow her and crossed the entrance of the door she opened and let her close it before she continued walking. She didn't say anything the entire trip just kept leading him through the short narrow hallway until he came to this door that had drawings on it and had "FUN ZONE" in big letters over the top not that he could read that yet.

The assistant knocked on the door and poked her head inside the room. "He's here Dr. Weatherspoon."

Harry watched the blonde assistant trace her steps back to the beginning of the hallway where her desk was and he huffed trying to build up his courage. He wasn't overly shy or anything but this whole thing just seemed like some kind of farce or just something that was a cover-up to him but he just didn't know why or couldn't understand why.

"Come in Harry, I can call you Harry right?" said a somewhat distant voice from the slightly ajar door in front of him. "Come on in and let's have some _fun_." As the Doctor said the last word in an excited tone.

Shrugging his shoulders and straightening his new glasses he pushed the painted green door the rest of the way open and walked in. "Would you like me to close the door ma'am?"

Dr. Weatherspoon just gently smiled and responded "Only if you want to Harry, this is the "fun zone, welcome! This room has no boundaries, it doesn't have any rules. It's your ch-"

"No rules?" asked a shocked Harry. Harry had lived his entire life with rules. True, rules have changed recently for him but he still was scared that maybe this was just a dream or maybe it was a trick or something to get him into super trouble so he could get hurt by his uncle.

Dr. Weatherspoon just continued to use that sweet smile she had been wearing this whole time and once more responded, "That's correct Harry. No rules in the fun zone. I want to be your friend, and for that to happen we have to trust each other. I want to play with a game with you first. Do you like to play games?"

"I-I don't normally get to play games." Harry whispered quietly while his head was downcast looking at the blue carpet.

"What was that? I didn't hear you, will you say that again please Harry?" Dr. Weatherspoon asked of Harry.

Harry took another deep breath and looked back up at her, "my cousin, Dudley he normally doesn't let me play with his toys. And my family isn't big on playing games. My Uncle he says a man has to work to understand life. B-but when they do play something I never was invited."

You could just see the doctors face expression melt with sympathy but at the same time a determination to learn more. To help this young man through his difficulties. She drew her skinny legs up to her chest and patted the spot to the side of where she was sitting. "Harry, come over here and sit by me please. I think we will be great friends. And you know what, we will be friends and we will play games. I t doesn't matter what your family says or how they act right now. Right now, I care about you, not them. Do you understand? "

Harry cocked his head to the side for a moment before nodding in agreement of understanding and walked slowly over to the lady. He sat down by her and just looked around the room. There were toys of all kinds littered throughout the room. One bookcase on the right side had board games of every imaginable kind, and on the left side there was a small bookcase of books of varying colors and sizes. The room had a sweet smell of apricot possibly some kind of air freshener. The walls were of a rich pink and blue combination of wallpaper and had pattern pictures of flowers and birds in it. The room itself was nice and made Harry feel at peace.

He eventually looked at the Doctor Weatherspoon, "So what game are we going to play?"

She lightly chuckled and pointed at a box beside her. In the box were blocks of varying colors with letters on them. "Harry, today I just want to learn about you. I want to learn a lot about you, I want to know what makes Harry Potter well… Harry Potter-"

"But-But I'm just ME!" Harry said in an incredulous tone. Why did she want to know all about him? He was just a _freak_ nothing really else to say right?

The psychologist internally rolled her eyes. That had to be the #1 response from most children with similar problems. But she knew she would get across with this young child. She knew it may be tough but she was willing to help Harry.

"Hmm, you know, I know your name but you don't know mine. My name is Janice Weatherspoon. How do you do Harry?" With that said she gently offered her hand to Harry. She wanted to see if he would actually shake her hand. She already had an idea of his possible lifestyle or former lifestyle and just wanted to help clarify it. Most children in such lifestyles absolutely hated physical contact of any sort and this was always a good start. So she was somewhat surprised when Harry actually her soft hands and shook her hand a couple of times before letting go and quickly placing his hands back into his laps.

"But Harry you can call me Jan. All of my friends call me Jan and I want to be your friend." She said to him softly.

He nodded his head and she was highly surprised by the next question that he asked. "Does that mean the nice lady who brought me here Mrs. Dorothy isn't your friend?"

She actually laughed with her head backwards. "No, no Harry, you see in this type of place where I work it's what they call "professional" to call people by the title of their job. That's why she calls me Dr. Weatherspoon. We are actually friends and she does call me Jan just not at work. Does that make sense Harry?"

"I think I understand yes." He responded.

There was a slight pause while she contemplated her next move. Psychology, especially child psychology was very delicate and you had to handle each case individually and interact almost like a chess game so as to get the best results.

"How old are you Harry?" she asked innocently trying to continue making that first connection.

"I'm 4, almost 5! Aunt Petunia says I get to start going to school soon." Even after everything happened to Harry the child in him could start to come out when needed in the right environment and that's exactly what she wanted to happen. She beamed at his accomplishment at such a short time.

"That's awesome Harry! I have a daughter who recently graduated Junior School soon. I wish she was as happy as you about starting school; she has to go to Secondary School soon. What do you think you will like most about school?" She asked him smiling at the interaction and enthusiasm.

"I'm not sure; I wasn't allowed to go to primary until now. I like to look at the pictures in books though. I want to learn to read I think." Harry started to build two towers with the blocks that the Doctor placed on the ground.

An hour later, a smiling Harry exited the Fun Zone with a new attitude, he was happy for once and there was even a very rare smile on his face. Jan had offered to walk him back but he said he could walk the way back by himself so she said for him to be careful but to go ahead.

As he entered the waiting room he waved to Mrs. Dorothy and told her to have a good day. He then skipped over to his relatives of all odd things. He was still grinning when he gently tapped Aunt Petunia waking her up from the nap she had been having. "I'm ready to go home Aunt Petunia."

The horse like lady Petunia Dursley lightly jolted at the surprising touch by her nephew and then realized where she was at. She nodded in confirmation and started to briskly walk out of the waiting area to the entrance to outside. "Let's not waste any more time today then, we must get home to make dinner soon. "

 **14 months later….**

 **September 12, 1986**

These sessions continued for several months and they seemed to be helping as Harry had less and less emotional attacks. 14 months later, Harry only had 6 attacks and they normally were attacks that were somewhat justified. While the Dursleys did change their attitude toward Harry and took better care of him. He still wasn't included in a lot of their daily lives which he didn't really mind too much. At least he wasn't trying to cook or slave away for them anymore. Sure, he still had chores (while Dudley didn't) but at least he didn't have a list that would take him all day long.

Dumbledore had also decided it was important to try to keep better updates with the Dursleys to make sure the therapy was assisting with these emotional outbursts. From what he could tell while they didn't love parents to Harry they did at least start to take better care of him and in turn with the help of his psychologist it did seem to be making him more in control. He was satisfied enough to keep the sessions going until the psychologist stated it wasn't needed anymore.

That day, eventually came…Harry, now six years old excitedly walked into the fun zone and shut door. He had grown quite a bit in the 14 months that Dr. Weatherspoon had taken on the case. She knew that while his scars may not be totally healed yet, some scars may never heal; she knew that Harry for the most part was over the emotional problems, that he could be released from their care. Like most of her patients where their time together needs to come to an end they make that strong connection where it's hard to let go. Hard to say goodbye and that day had finally arrived.

"Hi Jan, can we finish that jigsaw puzzle we started last Friday? You said it would be a surprise what the picture ended up being." Harry said excitedly as he sat down across from her. The normal shy child had grown up from being quiet and had his own personal confidence about himself. He still didn't like new people, and he still definitely wasn't big on physical contact with strangers, but the trust issues were fixed. Once you were a friend with Harry Potter you better buckle up because he could talk your head off!

"Absolutely Harry! It's so good to see you today. We do need to finish that puzzle don't we? Go get it from the pull out drawer and bring it over here please?" Dr. Weatherspoon requested of Harry.

Harry quickly got back to his feet again and nearly ran over to the pull out drawers where Jan kept her puzzles for friends. He found his name and carefully pulled it out of the shelf. He then carefully walked slowly back holding the drawer so as to not make the puzzle and its pieces drop on the floor or ruin the partially done puzzle. They had only had time to do mainly the border last Friday as Jan had also been reading a book to Harry.

They got started in their normal routine of doing an activity of some kind while talking. A lot of times, she would ask this silly question that Harry had picked up and started to say which sometimes made the Dursleys groan, "How did that make you feel?"

The first time she had asked him how an event had made him feel he didn't answer right away and she was worried she had pushed him too soon but later in the activity he had finally answered her quietly in the suspected negative manner.

Now though, whenever she asked that question he would always answer truthfully and most of the time soon after it was asked. There were certain things he just was very private about but it was to be expected for any child who was formerly abused.

About 20 minutes in and when the picture started to take form this is when she started to lay in the speech she had started to prepare for Harry the past month or so. "So listen Harry, you know, you have become a confident, bright, and very happy little boy. I hear you graduated sixth in your class that is very good. Are you excited to start school next week?"

"Oh yes, we have already met our new teacher Mr. Burns. He has all of these cool pictures of birds in his room, and he says he is a bird watcher. "Harry proclaimed while finally finding the right spot for this blue tinted piece of puzzle he had been frustrating over. He just wasn't good at puzzles it appeared.

"Bird watching huh, that seems like a nice job to have when I finally retire." Dr. Weatherspoon chuckled softly. "What would you do when you retired do you think Harry?"

"That's easy! No better time to stay up all night, and watch movies, and play The Legend of Zelda." Harry said excitedly you could just listen and know he was already starting to day dream about no school to be able to play the game him and his cousin had started to play regularly on the Nintendo.

She had to stifle the laughter that was trying to bubble up. She had not stopped hearing about the game since they had got it on his birthday back in June.

"How would it make you feel harry if say I retired today?" she asked. She of course wouldn't say that their time together was at an end it was better to tell the child slightly different to make sure there was no emotional issue.

Harry didn't stop what he was doing and continued looking to find where to put the next piece of his puzzle. Dr. Weatherspoon never told Harry, but the reason why the puzzle was so hard for him was because it was a 500 piece puzzle. When he had put together a 50 piece, and then a 100 piece puzzle in one session she knew she had to give him something harder to challenge him. He was a natural at jigsaws and she wanted to make sure he became even better.

"II-I'm not s-sure Jan. Why? Why do you have to retire? I thought we were having a lot of fun together and we are friends?" Harry said somewhat confused. He couldn't understand why she wanted to retire all of a sudden. They had been playing a lot and he didn't want to stop doing that.

"Harry, you may be six, but I am getting old! I am already 39. I can't do this job forever sweetie. Yes, we are friends and you know what I would love for you to call me sometimes. You have my number already I give it to all of my friends. I just…this isn't something I want to do for another 10 years of my life. "

Harry by this point wasn't even working on the puzzle he was just holding the red tinted piece in his hand flipping it over constantly. "I can still call you?"

"Yes, of course! That's exactly what you should do is call me. I am always here for you. Just because you don't see me doesn't mean you can't reach me." By this point the puzzle was already getting done fairly fast. Both of the puzzle workers were fairly good at puzzles in the first place so the 500 piece was getting completed in record time.

Harry started to notice the words that were on the puzzle and he realized what the surprise was. Even though his reading still wasn't that great yet he had already started to learn and his teachers always stated he was well above normal reading levels. The words spelled out, " **YOU ARE VERY SPECIAL HARRY** ".

Tears started to form in Harrys eyes." B-but I'll miss y-you Jan! I don't want you to leave." Jan could never explain it but even she had felt it before whenever Harry got really emotional it felt like she was being pushed down or being pushed away and this was another time but instead it was like she was being stuck to her spot on the ground instead. Goosebumps as always started to form on her skin. The temperature in the room grew stuffy and she knew that she had to do something.

By some miracle she was able to lift her hand through the heavy air and place her hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up at her with the tears of sadness still in his eyes. "Harry, I am not leaving, this isn't goodbye this is just until you need me again."

"B-but I need you now…" and with that Harry got up and ran out of the room he turned the main entrance door open and told his Aunt he was ready to go home. His face was swollen; even Petunia Dursley could tell he had been crying. She may not had loved harry even now, but she knew when somebody needed comfort even if it was Harry of all people. She did something she hadn't done since Harry was very little. She gave him a hug. She patted him on the back and told him it was okay and that she understood. They left the building together still Harry clinging to his Aunt.

Neither person would admit it to each other at that time, but it was the start of at least the both of them getting a little closer.

Author Notes:

Oh also, I have ALWAYS wanted to use the saying "How did that make you feel" so I just "had" to find a way to use it ha-ha. Please note I have never been to a psychologist so I am giving this my best shot at what a session may be like. Mainly going from the example on GTA V but who is counting right? LOL

I am aware also that from the research I did before writing this that normally you don't make a friendship with the child. In this case I wouldn't call it a real friendship but more of a "front" for Harry to become more trusting of her. This probably isn't written in a way of how Harry would be accepting of Janice Weatherspoon. If there are any specialist out there who believe they can help me make that part better I am all ears.

I know I promised 10k words, but the next part goes up until arriving at Hogwarts and I haven't totally decided on everything not to mention it will probably make it go over that word amount in the first place.

Should Harry stay in Gryffindor? I am leaning highly towards Gryffindor but I am very accepting of good arguments for or against.


End file.
